


More Than A Feeling

by flickawhip



Series: Jade | Mia Yim Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Post-Impact, Pre-MYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jade is leavingYou'll leave with her...





	More Than A Feeling

\- She’s been prowling around quietly for an hour  
\- You can see she’s tense  
\- You wait  
\- Watch her work from backstage  
\- Smile when she comes back to her room  
\- Where she’d left you standing  
\- “How are you feeling today?”  
\- The question is soft  
\- You love her smile and want to see it  
\- She smiles a little  
\- Sighs  
\- Pushes blue hair out of her eyes  
\- “I’m fine...”  
\- She moves away  
\- Changes outfits  
\- Comes back to you  
\- You smile  
\- Tuck her into your side  
\- Kiss her cheek softly  
\- “I’m proud of you Jade...”  
\- It might be the last time you call her Jade  
\- But you know she’ll always have you by her side  
\- You love her too much to leave


End file.
